


bewitched, body and soul

by jugheadjoneswozhere



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Famous Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, I just love them, In Denial, Little bit of angst, Model Betty Cooper, Not much plot, Notting Hill References, Photographer Jughead Jones, Pride and Prejudice References, Sorry Not Sorry, also no smut because i'm lowkey scared of writing it, chic is a goodie, no kevin and fangs because i didn't have time, they breakup and makeup, very brief mentioning of alice cooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jugheadjoneswozhere/pseuds/jugheadjoneswozhere
Summary: Being the most sought after model in the world doesn't leave much time in Betty's life for love.  What happens when a very casual few hook ups lead to feelings she can't even attempt to suppress?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. a truth universally acknowledged

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I have had the absolute time of my life writing this story and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. You can leave kudos if you like it or don't...it's completely your choice :) anyway thank you for reading and ily xx

Chapter 1- a truth universally acknowledged  
“Vanity and pride are different things, though the words are often used synonymously. A person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves, vanity to what we would have others think of us.” ― Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice Betty could pinpoint the exact moment she met Jughead Jones. She could also pinpoint the next four times they met, but she definitely wasn’t keeping score. Why might she be thinking about her first encounter with the mysterious photographer, well she was currently stood at the bar at a gala. Or was it a ball? Basically an event that the rich and famous held to award each other for being rich and famous (completely pointless, if you ask her). She usually did everything in her power to avoid these types of things (she knows that he does too) but Cheryl, her manager had guilt tripped her into attending this one, after all she had managed to escape the last five.  
Sipping the completely overpriced champagne talking to some snobby actor that had nothing to talk about except themselves was (surprisingly) not how she wanted to be spending this Saturday evening. Of course she would never admit that the thing that she would rather be ‘doing’ including a tall, dark and handsome photographer that she hadn’t had any contact or conversation with for over six months.  
It wasn’t like she didn’t have that option but with both of their careers they had both agreed that apart from their (not so frequent) meetings, their relationship was to be kept strictly professional. And that meant every time they bumped into each other at an event or a shoot, at the end of the night they would book a hotel room and have a night of mind blowing sex and then part ways the next morning.  
Being a celebrity was everything Betty expected really, and she didn’t have much to complain about. She loved her job and her friends and modelling was and always had been her passion and she knew that it was the life that she had chosen and she wouldn’t exchange it for the world, she just sometimes wished that she got to experience the kind of things everyone else did without being in the spotlight all of the time. Like relationships.  
Betty wasn’t too interested in a serious relationship if she was being honest (with anyone other than Jughead that is). Sometimes Cheryl -her manager- would have her go on a date with one of the men on the most recently updated list of ‘the world’s 100 most sexy men’ for the publicity. All of them were nice but none of them really sparked her attention so she just befriended them as to make the publicity stunt a little bit more enjoyable for them both.  
Betty hadn’t really had a serious relationship since her career kicked off. She had dated on and off but realistically all of the fellow celebrities that she went out with were so wrapped up in their professional lives to have time for life outside of it. Betty was fine with this as she was practically in the same situation.  
Anyway, back to the gala, or ball, or event. She really didn’t know. Deciding to rid of her boredom (and the alcohol, when she has nothing else to do she usually ends up drinking more than she really should) and look around to see if she recognized anyone. A perk of being able to attend all of these events is that she got to meet some of the people that she looked up to as a kid. Like, looking around now she could already spot Meryl Streep chatting with Nicole Kidman in the corner, two people that only four years ago she wouldn’t dare dream of standing in the same room as them. Looking a bit harder resulted in her spotting her bestest and oldest friend. Veronica Lodge.  
Betty and veronica went way back. Like way, way back. They had first met in middle school when veronica had moved to Betty’s hometown- Riverdale- and the two had become instantly inseparable. Betty had helped veronica get through her worst breakup and Veronica had supported Betty in her rise to stardom. Betty would do anything for veronica and she knew that veronica would do anything for Betty.  
Betty sauntered over to where veronica was chatting to someone she didn’t recognize, as sexily as she could as you never know when there is a camera on you.  
“Betty!” veronica exclaimed when she spotted Betty making her way over. When they met each other everyone else in the room was forgotten, and they were just two best friends who hadn’t seen each other in three weeks. They hugged for what felt like endless minutes and Betty didn’t realize how much she needed to feel her best friends arms around her.  
“Oh my gosh, how have you been?” veronica asked, always one for pleasantries.  
“Wonderful, and you?” Betty replied, her impeccable manners having been drilled into her at a young age.  
“I’m fine, busy at the minute though with the Oscars and everything.” Veronica answered.  
“Gosh I forgot, how did those go? I know you took that hunk from your new movie as your date”  
“He was so nice, I just wish he was as good as a talker as he is an actor” Veronica said with a straight face.  
Betty laughed at her friend’s antics and said, “God I'm actually jealous, it’s been so long since I went out with someone that was for myself and not for the publicity.”  
“Don’t be jealous, I would rather have gone out with a tree trunk”  
Betty let out an unladylike snort in response to Veronica’s comment.  
“Why do we have such bad luck in the department of men?” Betty sighed.  
“Don’t look to me for that one, I'm just as curious as you.” Veronica laughed.  
“I mean it wouldn’t be too bad, but a girl has needs! Its been, what, six months? Since I last got laid! No one should have to wait that long!” Betty said.  
Veronica laughed and said, “I hear you girl, its literally only been three months and I feel like I might die.”  
They both laughed and Betty smiled. She had missed her friend.  
Her thoughts were momentarily interrupted by the click of a camera behind her. She turned around and smiled when she saw the source of the flash. Jughead Jones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insta - @pinkandprejudice


	2. Meet Mr. Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we meet the dark and brooding Jughead, learning more about him and Betty's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, thanks for coming back to read chapter 2! i really appreciate all of the love i got on ch1 and it made me so excited to update so thank u all and i love u. when i wrote this i made a playlist to listen to when you're reading, so if you are interested in that...my spotify handle is @honeymoonavenue and the playlist is titled 'bewitched...body and soul'. anyway...happy reading !!

Chapter 2- Meet Mr Darcy  
“I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun.”  
― Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice

Jughead had wanted to be a photographer for longer than he could remember. It was his lively hood, his passion, and his whole life he had known that it was what he was going to pursue. What he hadn’t predicted was that he would become one of the world’s most high in demand photographer.  
Photography makes him understand people better, allowing him to be more social and more sensitive. It lets him feel the sadness or anger they hide behind smiles because a picture can tell a lot of things. Some people he loved to photograph more than others. One of these people was Betty Cooper.  
He had first met Betty at a shoot for Louis Vuitton, Betty was there modelling some of the clothes and accessories and Jughead was there as the photographer. Jughead being as high up as he was always requested that there be as few people in the room as possible, as the intimacy helped him capture the perfect shots.  
At the end, he had gone over the pictures with her and had taken secret pride in the happiness she radiated at seeing herself through his camera lenses. It was her that made the first move though, asking him if he fancied going out for a couple of rounds to celebrate her Louis Vuitton debut, he thinks he may have agreed a little too fast. They had spent the night in a secret club that Jughead knew from the locals and after only four or five drinks they were hailing a cab to Betty’s hotel room. You can probably guess what happened after that.  
They had met on four other separate occasions after their first night together and each one had ended the same way, wrapped up in each other in one of their hotel beds.  
From what Jughead knew from the media, which he mostly avoided because no one knows better than a fellow celebrity how twisted all of the stories were, she was quite a shy, polite and reserved person. He didn’t know what sources informed them of that but he almost hoped it was true, because she was anything but that when they were together.  
Of course Jughead imagined what it would be like to have something more than a romp with her every few months, and when they were together he thought that she could want more aswell, but at the end of every glorious night together he was left with nothing but a warm spot in his bed. And a souvenir.  
After every night they spent together, before she left she would leave him a part of the outfit she was wearing, or a piece of jewellery to remember her by. He had taken to keeping these little trinkets in a box in his wardrobe, he only ever looked at them when he wasn’t doing well or he missed home. He supposed that she was his home, his sanctuary. He only really ever felt like he was himself when he was around her, like he didn’t have to pretend or put on the façade that he did in front of everyone else.  
Back to the present though, his manager (and best friend) Toni had practically dragged him to this event, he wasn’t even sure who was hosting it, he had tiffany’s in his head but he honestly couldn’t care less. Obviously he would never tell Toni that the only reason he even considered coming was because of the tiny chance that world famous model Elizabeth Cooper might be there, or in other words, his Betty.  
And it looked as if he had lucked out this evening, because standing just a few feet ahead of him, in all her glory, was Elizabeth Cooper talking animatedly to her best friend, Veronica Lodge. He made a split second decision on how to get her attention, and decided to do what he did best. Take a picture.  
He was enraptured even by the way she slowly turned to face him at the click of his camera.  
“Jughead Jones, who let you come to this party, where you have to talk and socialise?” Betty quipped, with a smirk.  
“Trust me, darling, it wasn’t an easy task, dragging me here. As soon as I heard you were going to be attending though, I couldn’t get here quick enough” he replied, ever the charmer.  
“Don’t flatter me” Betty said, smiling.  
“You know I can’t resist you Elizabeth.” He smirked, “Veronica you look fabulous as always” Jughead said to the other woman, leaning down to kiss her outstretched hand.  
“Always lovely to see you, Forsythe. I’ll leave you two to your flirting; I’ll see you next weekend B.” Veronica said, kissing her friend on the cheek and disappearing into the crowd.  
“Why does she even call me that, no one else in the whole world does.” Jughead said to a smiling Betty.  
“It’s her thing, why would she want to call you something that everyone else calls you? You know she loves to be different.” Betty says.  
“Do you have a name for me then, Betts, or do you wish to be the same as everyone else and just call me plain old Jughead?” jughead asked.  
Betty laughed, “I think I will call you ‘my dear’ if that’s alright with you?”  
“That’s perfectly fine, and what endearments am I allowed for you?” Jughead asked, laughter filling his eyes.  
“Well let me think…’Betty’ for everyday, ‘My Pearl’ for Sundays, and…’Goddess Divine’, but only on very special occasions” Betty replied, trying to keep her face as straight as possible.  
“Well then Goddess Divine, would you like to ditch this party and take a ride around the city on my Harley?” he asked, slyly.  
“I mean, as heavenly as that sounds, you are aware that I'm wearing ball gown” Betty asked, laughing.  
Jughead ran his eyes over her body, seductively. “You’re absolutely right, this just won’t do. We’ll have you stripped immediately!” he laughed.  
She bit her lip at his comment and said, “Seriously Juggie, I can’t ride a bloody motorbike in this dress. Do you know how much it cost?”  
“I don’t” he joked.  
“Ha ha” she said, dryly.  
“Anyway, don’t worry about it. I've got some sweatpants you can put on, and you can just wear my jacket.” He suggested.  
She smiled at him and said, “Okay then, my dear, take me to my chariot!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insta - @pinkandprejudice


	3. beautiful ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead go for a...ride...on Jughead's...motorbike...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey besties! can we pretend that all of the upcoming chapters aren't named after taylor swift songs...yeah? thx

Chapter 3- Beautiful Ghosts  
“A girl likes to be crossed a little in love now and then.  
It is something to think of”  
― Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice

The city was so beautiful at this time of night. It felt so domestic for some reason. Her holding on to him, sat on the back of his motorbike. They had driven around the better part of Manhattan before jughead stopped the bike. They were at some sort of deserted drive in, near Brooklyn, and if she was being honest Betty probably would’ve been scared to come here with anyone apart from him. Maybe that was a bad thing, the amount of trust she had put in him.  
They were sat on the edge of a pond or river of some sorts when she turned to look at him. He was so beautiful. She didn’t realise how long she had been sat there looking at him until he said “don’t look at me too much; you’ll get bored of my face.”  
“I don’t think I’ll ever tire of looking at you” she whispered before she even realised what she was saying.  
He turned to look at her with a strange look in his eyes, one that she couldn’t quite identify, and he took her hand.  
She relaxed under his touch, and looked back at the flowing water. “It’s so serene here, it feels like we are on another planet, where it’s just you and me” she whispered.  
He looked at her again, noting the way the moonlight reflected off of her features. He wished he could stay in this moment forever.  
The click of a camera interrupted Betty’s thoughts, and she turned to face Jughead in confusion, and was met with another click of his camera.  
“What are you doing?” she asked timidly, it had been hours since she'd seen her makeup, and she knew that the motorbike ride wouldn’t be a flattering look in her hair.  
“Capturing you” Jughead whispered in response, he lowered his camera to grab her chin and bring her lips to his.  
She sagged into him and let out a sigh at the contact. When he pulled away, he had that same unusual look in his eyes that she didn’t quite recognise.  
“Do you know, that at every single event I’m forced to attend I spend most of my night looking for you, on the off chance that you will be there. It’s one of the only reasons I let Toni drag me to them.” He said, not looking at her.  
She didn’t reply, she just held his face in both of her hands and brought his head down so that their noses were touching. She they both closed their eyes, relishing in the feel of each other in this intimate moment.  
Sometimes she wondered if they had such amazing moments together because they both knew that there was an expiration to their time. It was a thought that was constant in the back of both of their heads and even though they would both rather ignore it and just indulge in each other whilst they could, it was still always there.  
Betty pulled her head away from his, but didn’t let go of his face.  
“Are you staying at a hotel?” Jughead asked quietly as to not disrupt the quaint atmosphere they had created.  
“The Plaza” Betty whispered.  
“And is there a bed?” he asked and she nodded, biting her lip.  
“It drives me crazy when you do that you know?” Jughead said, gruffly.  
Betty felt giddy at his admission and dragged him to his bike, “Drive.”  
She wrapped her arms around his waist and was once again met with the feel of his hard abs through his dress shirt.  
They stumbled through the lobby of the hotel and into the elevator, Jughead pushing her against any surface he could and attacking her lips with his. By the time they reached her room, half of their clothes had already been shed.  
That night after a lot of talking (and love-making) they were lay in bed, her head resting on his chest and his thumbs making small circles on her bare stomach.  
“Have you done any writing recently?” Betty asked, flipping over to rest her arms on his chest.  
Jughead began gently caressing her hair and said “not really, I've not been feeling very inspired as of late. Hopefully I'll get out of this slump soon and get back into my groove.”  
She giggled at his choice of words and said, “That’s a shame. The same thing often happens to me when I'm reading; I think it mostly happens when I read a really good book. It just ruins all other books for me, for a while at least.”  
They were silent for a few moments before Betty said, “have you read pride and prejudice yet? I know last time we saw each other I made you watch the film.”  
“I did actually, and it pains me to admit that it was really amazing”  
“Why does it pain you?” she laughed.  
“Because it means you were right, and that’s not something I'm very willing to admit” Jughead said with a smile.  
She laughed and said, “Don’t kid yourself babe, you know I'm always right.”  
“Fair enough” he said, giving her a quick peck on the lips.  
They were silent again.  
“What about you, have you spoken to your mom since last time, I know you said you ‘were never going to speak to her again’ but just wondering if you’ve had a change of heart?” Jughead said, smirking.  
“I did, I rang her about a month ago and she called me a slut for doing the ‘Victoria’s Secret fashion show’ because I was ‘barely wearing anything’, which is so stupid because it’s an underwear brand, what else am I supposed to wear apart from underwear!” Betty said, sounding exasperated.  
“She doesn’t know what she’s talking about, besides I saw that show and you looked so hot” he said, with a sly smirk, earning a smack to the chest. “Anyway if it makes you feel any better, I wouldn’t mind you being my slut.”  
She laughed at his remark, “I’m only a slut for you” she whispered seductively.  
“Good, how have you been after that, of course we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to but I know it might help” he said, and she nearly cried at the look of genuine concern in his eyes.  
“I was fine, I didn’t do anything to myself and Veronica looked after me. Thanks for caring, Juggie” she said quietly.  
“Of course I care, Betty. I just wish I was the one looking after you, you will have to thank veronica for me.” he said sincerely.  
“I’m lucky to have V, even though half of the time she doesn’t even know what she’s comforting me for, she always does it.” Betty said, sadly.  
“Does Veronica know about your hands?” Jughead asked, cautiously. When Betty shook her head, he asked: “Am I the only person you’ve told?”  
Betty nodded her head.  
Jughead looked at her and couldn’t keep the surprise from his face. He did the only thing he could think to do, he kissed her.  
He pulled away after what felt like endless minutes and she sighed at the loss of contact. He smiled at her and whispered, “go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insta - @pinkandprejudice


	4. illicit affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty spends some time with her brother and her old friends, not knowing when the next time she'll see jughead is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey babes, i'm so glad you're here!! this chapter is a bit of a gap filler, no jug and betty going on...sorry not sorry ! love u all as always xo

Chapter 4- illicit affairs  
“There is, I believe, in every disposition a tendency to some particular evil, a natural defect, which not even the best education can overcome."  
"And your defect is a propensity to hate everybody."  
"And yours," he replied with a smile, "is wilfully to misunderstand them.”  
― Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice

It had been two weeks since Betty had seen Jughead, and she hated how much she missed him.  
Her schedule hadn’t left any room for thinking, but when it did he completely occupied her thoughts. Between shoots, meetings and interviews, her anxiety had been through the roof and she had seriously considered telling her manager to just unplug her phone for a month.  
“Betty, Kevin needs to come and do your hair in a bit, is that good?” Cheryl asked, walking into her dressing room.  
“Totally, I can’t wait to see him it feels like forever since we’ve caught up” Betty replied, struggling to contain her smile at the mention of her best friend.  
“Yes well, he’ll be here in about half an hour but in the meantime, you have a visitor” Cheryl said before leaving.  
“Chic!” Betty screamed as she ran to the door and jumped into his arms.  
Chic cooper was Betty’s big brother and she loved him more than anyone in the world. He had been her biggest supporter when she had told him that she wanted to be a model (unlike her mother). He had run away with her to New York to pursue her career and without him she knew that she wouldn’t be where she was today.  
“What on earth are you doing here?” Betty asked, not bothering to let go of her brother.  
“Well I obviously came to visit you, dumbass” Chic replied, laughing.  
“Oh I missed you so much and I have so much to tell you” Betty squealed.  
Betty and chic spoke none stop for the next half an hour before Kevin came in to do her hair.  
“So Betty, have you been on any dates recently?” Kevin asked.  
“I went on a bit of a date with Reggie Mantle, you know the NBA player?” Betty said nonchalantly.  
“He’s hot” Kevin noted.  
“He is but he’s not really my type.” Betty replied.  
“What is your type then? Maybe I could set you up with someone?” Chic interfered.  
“I don’t know, I’m just not really interested in dating at the minute.” She answered.  
“You know what that means” Kevin said to Chic.  
“No, no, no Kevin. It doesn’t mean anything, please drop it.” Betty said, sounding utterly spent.  
“You like someone” Kevin stated.  
Betty was silent.  
“Betty?” Chic questioned.  
Betty looked at the floor sheepishly before looking at Chic, and then Kevin. “Fine, you got me.”  
“WHAT? Oh my God Betty, you have to tell us everything!” Kevin nearly screamed.  
“Shush Kevin, nobody can know. Anyway we aren’t even together we just sleep together every few months and have the most intense and deep conversations and then when I leave I can’t get him out of my head for days on end. No biggie.” Betty said all in one breath.  
Kevin looked as if he was about to faint.  
“So it’s like a friends with benefits situation?” Chic asked, not quite understanding.  
“Yes...no...not really. I only say that because we were never friends before the sex,” Betty whispered, a tear slipping from her eye.  
“Sweetie come here” Kevin said bringing a now crying Betty in for a hug, “Let’s change the topic a bit, how’s the sex?”  
Betty laughed and wiped her nose, “it’s so great he’s so gentle and caring but so good.”  
“It sounds like you really like him” Chic commented, in an almost whisper, “Is that a good idea?”  
“No” Betty replied.

Two weeks later Betty sat in her meeting room with Cheryl and a couple of other people from her team, and she felt like crying. She had been so busy recently and she just wanted a break. When the meeting ended (at long last), Betty said her goodbyes and was surprised when Cheryl asked her into her private office.  
“I haven’t accidentally got into a scandal have I?” Betty joked dryly.  
“Ha ha, actually I was just wondering if you would like to come to a club with me tonight?” Cheryl asked.  
“Sure, why though? You know I’m not one for clubs.” Betty mentioned.  
“My friend Toni from yoga asked if I’d like to go clubbing with her and she's really hot so I was hoping you would come as my wing woman.” Cheryl told her.  
“Oh my gosh Cheryl’s got a crush” Betty teased, earning her a glare that could kill. “I’ll be at yours at what time?”  
“8:00” Cheryl snapped, strutting off and leaving Betty with only the sound of her clicking heels and a smile.  
It was now seven o’clock and Betty was still stood in front of her overflowing wardrobe in her bathrobe.  
To say that she had been sent clothes by every high-end company under the sun, she sure did have a hard time picking out outfits. Sometimes she wondered if her indecisiveness was partially due to spending a large portion of her adulthood being styled by hired professionals.  
She eventually decided on a simple white mini dress, it was modest but not too modest and tight but not too tight. She would normally put more effort in, but she figured that the chances of her getting papped were low since they were only attending a fairly low-key bar in Brooklyn.  
She and Cheryl were in New York for an interview she was doing with some teen magazine and the woman from Cheryl’s yoga class happened to live nearby the studio so they had run in to each other, leading to an invitation to a run down looking club that neither of them had been to before. Betty often preferred when the bars and clubs she attended were more hidden, sometimes she just needed a night away from the spotlight to enjoy herself.  
A knock on her apartment door signalled that Cheryl was here and that it was time to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insta - @pinkandprejudice


	5. the happiest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running into each other at a club can only lead to one thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insta - @pinkandprejudice

Chapter 5- the happiest  
“I must learn to be content with being happier than I deserve.”  
― Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice

Jughead couldn’t believe that he had let Toni drag him to this ridiculous club just so that she could chat up her little yoga friend. He had such better things he could be doing, like finishing that crime novel he had been reading. He could tell there was just about to be a big reveal.  
“I can’t believe you’re making me do this Toni” Jughead frowned.  
“Shut up Jughead, you know I would do it for you,”  
He sighed at that, he knew it was true.  
“You look very giddy, you really like this girl?” Jughead asked, observing his friends demeanour.  
“I do,” Toni replied, a blush spreading across her cheeks to match her pink hair.  
When their taxi arrived at the club a few minutes later, they both stumbled out of the cab, making sure to tip the driver.  
Looking around, Jughead knew that he would literally rather be anywhere else.  
“My friend just messaged me, they’re already at a booth!” Toni shouted over the music.  
Jughead nodded, deciding not to even attempt a reply. He watched Toni scan the room before she seemed to wave at someone. Next thing he knew, she had grabbed his arm and was pulling him towards what looked like a red-headed lady and a blonde? Were his eyes playing tricks on him or was that…  
“Jughead?!” the woman exclaimed, standing up at the table.  
“Betty?” Jughead managed.  
They stared at each other for a few seconds before the red-headed woman cleared her throat and asked “do you two know each other?”  
“Not really…”  
“Vaguely…” they both spoke at the same time looking at each other and then the ground.  
“Okay, that was weird.” Toni said, looking between the two before ushering Jughead into the booth next to Betty.  
They sat in silence for a few seconds before Toni looked pointedly at Jughead. He took the hint and said “I’m Jughead, nice to meet you.” To the red head, whilst holding his hand out for her to shake.  
“Cheryl Blossom,” Cheryl said, daintily shaking his outstretched hand.  
“I’m Betty.” Betty spoke up, and then looking at Toni said, “You have the most beautiful hair!”  
“Thank you, I’m Toni.” Toni replied and Jughead could swear that his friend was blushing at Betty’s compliment.  
After the awkward introductions, Cheryl and Toni began having a heated conversation about how awful their yoga teacher was, leaving Jughead and Betty with only each other as company.  
“I swear, I didn’t know you would be here.” Betty blurted out, turning to face him. What she was met with though, was a smirking Jughead with a sly glint in his eye.  
“Don’t worry, shall we go and get some drinks?” he asked, much more casually than he was feeling, and gave Betty his most dashing smile.  
Betty was suddenly taken back at how incredibly attractive he looked.  
“O-Okay” she stuttered.  
He stood up and held out his hand. “M’lady,” he teased.  
She smirked and took his hand, allowing him to lead her towards the bar, relishing in the fact that even after he had ordered their drinks, they were still holding hands.  
“I must say...” Betty started, once she had got her drink, “...it’s a very pleasant surprise to see you here.”  
“Oh really? And why’s that?” Jughead teased.  
“Because I’ve missed you.” She said quietly, feeling brave.  
He looked a little taken back by her confession and surprised her by pulling her into a hug.  
It was such a tender and intimate thing to do she wanted to cry. Of course she wouldn’t, she was famous Elizabeth Cooper, not some soppy teenage girl who cried over a boy hugging her.  
He was graceful enough not to mention the tear stains on his shirt.  
“I missed you too, my Goddess Divine.” Jughead smiled, making her sniff and laugh at the same time.  
“Wanna go back to my place after this?” she asked him quietly.  
He quickly looked around to make sure Cheryl and Toni weren’t looking. When he was sure that they weren’t, he leant down to gently kiss her. When he pulled away, she sagged against him.  
“You can’t just go around kissing girls with those gorgeous lips of yours and not expect her to drag you into the nearest corner are rip your clothes off, it’s not fair!” she huffed, sounding rather disgruntled.  
“Gorgeous lips, huh?” Jughead teased.  
“Well, my dear, you and I both now that those lips of yours can do more than just sweet talk.” Betty smarted back and laughed at the shocked look on his face at her comment.  
They talked for about an hour before Cheryl and Toni came to find them, arm in arm.  
“Betty! Betty, me and Toni are going to go back to my place, so don’t call me or pay me a surprise visit!” Cheryl spoke, giggling.  
“Cheryl when have I ever paid a surprise visit to your house?” Betty laughed, “Have a good time and don’t worry about us, we’ll get the bill.”  
Cheryl kissed her on the cheek and dragged a giggling Toni towards the exit. Jughead turned to look at Betty, “And then there were two.” he said with a grin.  
Betty giggled and grabbed his hand and said in the most sultry voice she could manage, “Now then, my dear, care to dance?”  
“I would love to.” Jughead replied.  
They made their way over to the dance floor and began to do a sort of two-step to the rhythm of the music. They were silent for a few minutes before Betty said: “this is the shortest amount of time that I’ve had to wait to see you.”  
“I know...I’m not complaining though” Jughead responded.  
They fell back into a comfortable silence and stayed on the dancefloor for the next few songs.  
“Want to head back to mine?” Betty asked.  
“Sure, I'll go pay, you ring an uber.”  
They sat in silence for the cab ride back. Not the awkward silence though, where you feel like you have to say something, but the nice, comfortable silence where you’re just enjoying each other’s company. Betty turned her head up and caught him looking at her. She intertwined their hands and leant her head on his shoulder.  
When the cab pulled up outside of her building, they tipped the driver and headed into the lobby.  
“Good evening Elizabeth!” the guard stood at the door spoke.  
“Hi Trev, this is my friend, Jughead.” Betty replied gesturing to the man by her side.  
Jughead held out his hand for the man to shake. The guard seemed surprised by his gesture and accepted the handshake with a warm smile.  
“The photographer right? I really admire your work.” The man said.  
“It’s great to meet you.” Jughead said politely.  
They walked towards the elevator, still hand in hand and when they entered, Jughead turned to Betty and said “Friend, huh?” then leaned down and whispered in her ear, “How many of your friends know how taste?”  
She blushed at his comment and he looked away from her, a smug smirk covering his face. When they reached to top floor, they stepped out of the elevator and Jughead had to stop and stare at just how Betty the whole place was.  
It was the penthouse apartment, so it was relatively large and spacious. The walls were painted a bright yellow colour and as he stepped into the kitchen, he noticed that all of her utensils were the same bright yellow colour that was quickly becoming his favourite.  
“Well it’s not much, but its home.” Betty said shyly.  
“It’s exactly what I imagined.” Jughead said turning to look at her.  
“In a good way or a bad way?” Betty asked, blushing.  
He didn’t answer her; he just leant down and placed a gentle kiss on her temple.  
Betty led him into the sitting area and watched him get comfortable, offering him a drink to which he gladly accepted.  
“So...” Betty said when they were both comfortable and had turned a movie on, “Have you done any good shoots recently?”  
“Well, I did quite a big one for Cosmo with Cara and Ashley...it was sort of their relationship announcement you know?” Jughead said.  
“Ashley Benson? I heard that they were together and I was quite shocked honestly.”  
“They seemed really happy.” Jughead stated simply, sounding like he wanted to stop talking about them.  
“So...what do you wa-“ Betty started but was cut off by Jughead connecting their mouths in a heated kiss.  
She crawled onto his lap, both of them taking all that they could from the other.  
“Betty, Betty...are you okay?” Jughead asked timidly. And looking at him in that moment, Betty was struck with how vulnerable he looked. She shifted so that she was straddling him and took his face in her hands.  
“I’m the happiest when I’m with you” she admitted with a small smile, leaning in to him once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey just dropping in to say that i love cheesy lines and i'm not even remotely apologetic <3


	6. the tapestry i shred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty accidentally pushes Jughead away and consults Veronica's advice on how to make things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! this chapter jumps from betty's pov to jughead's so just...try to keep up? love u all <3

Chapter 6- the tapestry I shred  
“We all know him to be a proud, unpleasant sort of man; but this would be nothing if you really liked him.”  
― Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice

Later on that night, Betty came back from the bathroom and crawled back into the bed her and Jughead were sharing. She couldn’t help but stare at his sleeping form. She was suddenly struck by the domesticity she was feeling in that moment. She turned to face him and her heart swelled at the sight of his sleeping face. His eyes were closed and his hair was ruffled from their fun. His arms instinctively came around her slim frame and she couldn’t help the tears that began to fall from her eyes, it wasn’t enough. She wanted so much more, and she wanted it with him.  
She didn’t even know why she was crying, she just knew that in this moment, there was nowhere she would rather be.  
Jughead woke from the sound of Betty’s sniffles and noticed that she was crying. He pulled her closer to him and whispered “What’s wrong baby?”  
“Nothing. Nothing” Betty sniffed “I’m just being a bit emotional.”  
“It’s okay, we can talk about it” Jughead said, softly stroking her air.  
“I don’t even know if I’m honest. I just can’t help it when I’m with you” she sobbed.  
“You can’t help what?” he asked looking her in the eyes.  
“Thinking! I don’t know it just all feels so wrong but so right at the same time, like it’s all too much but not enough at the same time!” she practically wailed.  
“So do you want me to go? I don’t expect anything from you, Betty.” He asked, shocked by her outburst.  
“But that’s the problem...” she whispered, “...that’s not what I want”  
“Well what do you want then?” he asked, not looking at her.  
“I want more, Juggie” Betty said, sadly.  
“More than me?” he said, barely audible.  
“Jughead when we see each other, you make me feel things. Things that I don’t feel when I’m anywhere else or with anyone else. Things that make me want to scream and cry all at the same time.” Betty cried.  
“Do you want me to go?”” Jughead whispered, repeating his earlier question.  
“No...” Betty said, more tears falling, “...but I think maybe you should.”  
Jughead looked at her and then nodded.

Later on, Jughead walked into his Brooklyn apartment and stood in the doorway of his bedroom for a minute. He turned around and walked towards his front door, leaning his head against it and sliding to the floor. He lit a cigarette. He didn’t even notice the tears that began to fall from his eyes. Why was she making him feel like this? They were just friends that slept together now and then, weren’t they? His last conscious thought was that - as he reached for his second pack - he should probably stop smoking.  
Jughead spent the next few weeks working harder than he ever had before. Any time he didn’t spend working, he spent feeling sorry for himself. He couldn’t get her out of his head, and Toni had noticed something was up.  
“What is up with you lately?” Toni asked, coming to sit next to him on his sofa.  
“Nothing.” Jughead replied, moodily.  
“Don’t lie to me Jughead.” Toni snapped, she wouldn’t normally push, but she had never seen him like this. Barely eating and barely sleeping, working until he physically had to stop.  
Jughead sighed and looked at his friend, “You want to know what’s up? Well I’m sleeping with a girl and have been for the better part of three years and all of a sudden the other week when we saw each other, she told me that I wasn’t enough and that she didn’t want me anymore!”  
Toni’s eyes widened in surprise, “What?”  
“Don’t make me repeat myself.” Jughead sighed.  
“Well...” Toni started, taking a deep breath, “...did she actually say that to you? Were those her exact words?”  
“Basically.” Jughead mumbled.  
“Tell me exactly what she said.” Toni demanded.  
“She said that it was all too much but not enough at the same time, that I made her feel things that no one else could, but then when I asked her if I should leave, she said that I should.” Jughead told her.  
Toni was silent for a moment before saying, “You know what this sounds like to me?”  
“No” Jughead responded.  
“It sounds like she’s confused. But it also sounds like she knows exactly what she’s feeling and, she’s scared Jughead!” Toni shouted at him.  
“Scared of what? Me?” Jughead said, looking at the ground.  
“No! God you can be so stupid sometimes. She’s scared of what she’s feeling for you, Jug!” Toni said, her arms flailing about as she spoke.  
“But what is she feeling? It’s too complicated Toni. We agreed when we started that this wasn’t a serious thing, that it was just sex and we had valid reasons for making that decision.” Jughead said, exasperated.  
“If that’s how you feel Jughead I’m sure she’ll understand. But please ask yourself, if that’s how you really feel, then why have you spent the last few weeks moping around like a heart broken teenager?”  
“I’m just trying to protect myself and my feelings. She’s already hurt me too much.” Jughead said sadly.  
“I understand, but at least think about it” Toni said, with finality. 

It had been four weeks. Four weeks since Betty had asked him to leave. Four of the worst weeks Betty had ever experienced.  
As soon as the elevator doors closed, she had broken down on the floor, unable to control the gut wrenching sobs that consumed her body. She wanted more than anything to scream for him to stop. To come back. To hold her and to comfort her. She thought she had been doing what was best for them both, but if it was the best thing to do, why did she feel so broken?  
That night she dragged herself into her bedroom, took one look at the rumpled sheets of her queen sized bed, evidence of the glorious hours they had spent together, and broke down once more.  
She had slept in the guest bedroom on a mattress with only a sheet and had cried until she was so weak that the tears just stopped falling.  
The next day had been the same, she rang Cheryl first thing and asked her to cancel any meetings that she had planned for that day. Cheryl had asked her if everything was okay and Betty had lied and told her that she was just tired from the previous night. Normally she would feel awful for lying to Cheryl, she had, after all always been such a good friend to Betty, but today she didn’t even have it in her to think about that.  
The day after that was much the same, and the day after that and then on the fourth day, she charged her phone and called Veronica.  
V- Betty! Hey!  
B – Hi Veronica, are you doing anything right now?  
V – I can cancel, are you okay? You sound like you’ve been crying  
B – Can you come over?  
V – I’m already half way there, what’s happened?  
B – I just really need my best friend right now.  
V – Of course, B. I’ll be there in a second.  
Betty hung up the phone and sat down on her sofa, she knew that Veronica would know what to do.  
Veronica arrived less than five minutes later, and Betty wondered if Veronica had actually been halfway there because they lived at least fifteen minutes away from each other.  
“Betty?” Veronica said as soon as she stepped out of the elevator. When she saw Betty she immediately stopped. She was sat on the sofa and even from a distance she could see her red rimmed eyes.  
“Oh, Betty,” Veronica whispered.  
Veronica walked over to the sofa that Betty was sitting on and sat down next to her, placing her hand on her shoulder. Betty turned to look at her and Veronica nearly cried at the broken look in Betty’s eyes.  
“Oh, Betty,” Veronica repeated sadly, “What happened to you?”  
Before Betty could respond, Veronica pulled her into her embrace and Betty immediately began to sob.  
Veronica didn’t know what to do. Her best friend was crumbling right before her eyes and she didn’t even know why.  
After a while Betty’s breathing evened out and she managed to pull away for a second to look at her best friend.  
“I did something really stupid,” Betty said, tears still falling from her eyes.  
“What did you do? And how can we fix it?” Veronica asked.  
“I met a boy.” Betty whispered. Whatever Veronica thought she would say, it wasn’t that. Veronica sensed that Betty had chosen to have this conversation rather than the one that she should be having but decided that maybe that was the best thing to do, to simplify the situation.  
“And what’s he like?” Veronica asked her.  
“He’s kind and he’s gentle,” Betty whispered.  
“And does he treat you right? Veronica asked.  
Betty nodded.  
“So what’s the problem?” Veronica asked.  
“I'm not sure if we’d work together,” Betty said.  
“Why’s that?” Veronica pushed.  
“Well we’re both very passionate about our careers,” Betty reasoned.  
“Would they clash? Your jobs?” Veronica asked.  
“Probably not.” Betty's said.  
“So when did you meet him?” Veronica tried.  
“About three years ago,” Betty admitted.  
“And you’ve been together since then?” Veronica asked, fairly confused.  
“Not really...” Betty said, “...We’ve never really been together.”  
“So... what?” Veronica said.  
“We’ve been sleeping together on and off for about three years,” Betty blurted out.  
“Wha...and what happened, does he want to stop?” Veronica asked.  
“No I don’t think so,” Betty whispered.  
“Then what’s the problem? Do you want to stop?” Veronica asked.  
“I don’t, no.” Betty said.  
“Elaborate,” Veronica said.  
“I think I might want more,” Betty explained.  
“And did you tell him this?” Veronica wondered.  
“Yes I did and then I told him to leave.”  
“Oh, Betty,” Veronica said for the third time that morning.  
“What?” Betty asked apprehensively.  
“You told him that you wanted more? Betty, he will have taken that as you telling him that you want more than not that you want more with him!” Veronica exclaimed.  
Betty gasped, she hadn’t thought about that. “What am I going to do? He’ll never speak to me again!”  
“I have an idea.” Veronica said with a devilish smile on her face.  
“That’s never good,” Betty muttered.  
Veronica’s ‘great idea’ had been to host a ball. She would send out invitations to every A-list celebrity and she would host a ball in her Chicago mansion and Betty would get her chance to speak to Jughead and hopefully make things right.  
The ball was to take place one week to the day and Betty and Veronica had a lot of planning to do.

“Jughead!” Toni shouted as she let herself into his apartment.  
Jughead walked outside of the bathroom, clad in only a towel and responded with “What the hell do you want Toni, it’s ten in the morning!”  
“You’re attending a ball next weekend in Chicago.” Toni informed him.  
“Do I have to? Who’s even hosting it?” Jughead asked with a groan.  
“Veronica Lodge? You know, the actress.” Toni said nonchalantly.  
His head shot up at that. Veronica Lodge was hosting a ball. Betty Cooper’s best friend Veronica Lodge. The chances of Betty attending were very high.  
“Okay. I’ll go.” Jughead said walking back into his room.  
“Really? That’s it? You’ll just...go?” Toni asked him suspiciously.  
“Yeah...what else do you want me to do?” Jughead replied trying to shrug her off.  
“I just thought...it would take more persuasion.” Toni admitted.  
“And you’re complaining that it didn’t?” Jughead said from inside his bedroom.  
“No, I'm proud of you. Finally warming up to your lifestyle!” Toni laughed.  
“I wouldn’t go that far,” Jughead remarked.  
“Then why aren’t you putting up more of a fight?” Toni asked, pushing him for the truth.  
Jughead stuck his head out of his bedroom door and said, “you really want to know?”  
Toni nodded eagerly.  
“You know that girl? The one I was telling you about? Well, she’ll probably be there.” Jughead explained.  
“So...” Toni began, “...all I have to do to get you to go to these things is to tell you that this woman is going?”  
“Don’t push your luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insta - @pinkandprejudice


	7. it will rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Betty fix the mess she has created or will she be faced yet again by her insecurities and doubts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey, so there are a few things I would like to say before you read...so first- if you would like to see what betty and veronica's dresses look like, for betty just search up Jennifer Lawrence New York premiere 'Mother!" and for veronica's search up 'Jennifer Aniston Oscars 2013' and the dress I envisioned should pop up! for the jewellery I used real pieces so just search up 'the tiffany diamond' for betty and 'the black orlov' for veronica. anyway...happy reading my loves <3

Chapter 7- it will rain  
“There is a stubbornness about me that never can bear to be frightened at the will of others. My courage always rises at every attempt to intimidate me.”  
― Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice

It was the morning of the ball and Betty was stressed. Her and Veronica had stayed at a hotel for the night so that their makeup and hair team could come and glam them up without disturbing the staff at the Pembrooke (Veronica’s Chicago mansion).  
It was now three hours until the ball - which was due to start at eight. Betty’s makeup artist, Josie had arrived half an hour earlier and her and Betty had settled on a relatively natural eye look. Veronica was sat opposite Betty, also getting glammed up by her personal makeup artist, Midge.  
It was times like this when Betty realised just how different her and Veronica actually were. Veronica, true to her style had gone all out with her appearance (and both of their gowns).  
For the evening Betty was going to be wearing a custom Christian Dior white tulle elegant V-neck dress, her hair was curled and pinned up with pearl bead clips arrayed around the up do and her makeup was full but made to look natural. The jewellery she would be wearing was ‘The Tiffany Diamond’ which was last worn in 1961 by Audrey Hepburn herself in the publicity photos for ‘Breakfast at Tiffany’s’.  
Veronica would be dressed in a red Valentino gown with a bold ball-gown skirt. Her hair was going to be done into ‘natural waves’, even though they took her hair stylist over an hour and a half. Veronica’s makeup was drastically different to Betty's, sporting a cat eye-liner look and a bright red lip. The jewellery Veronica wore was ‘The Black Orlov’ Diamond. The piece was 67.5 carats and expensive, much like the woman whose chest it lay on.  
“I'm actually really excited for tonight,” Betty said, twirling around in the mirror, her dress lifting around her.  
“You should be! You look gorgeous B” Veronica said, placing her hands on Betty's shoulders.  
“Thank you for doing this, I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you V.” Betty said to her smiling friend.  
“Nonsense!” Veronica said, “Just get your man and it will have all paid off.”  
Betty smiled shakily at her friend and took a deep breath; she was going to be fine.

This was it, this was the reason that Jughead hated going to these events. He had someone poking at his ankles, someone else poking at his waist, someone fiddling with his collar and worst of all; someone was messing with his hair.  
H hated people touching his hair, whether they were ruffling it in congratulations or when his dad would force him to go to the barbers because his hair was getting too long for even his crown shaped beanie to conceal.  
His beanie that sometimes, when he missed home and felt like he was so deep into a world that he didn’t even want to be in, he would put his beanie, his safety blanket onto his head and he would do all of the things he usually did, but wearing the beanie. It was a strange thing that he wasn’t sure why he did, but it helped. It reminded him that no matter how rich or how famous he could be, he was still that lonely gangbanger from the wrong side of the tracks.  
To the ball, Jughead was wearing a black tuxedo, with a bow tie for ‘decoration’ as Toni had called it.  
“You look hot, big man” Toni said walking into his dressing room.  
He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed, he looked fake. He looked like trained professionals had spent hours piecing every aspect of his appearance together. Who cares though, only one person he was trying to impress.  
“You nearly ready to leave? I think you should take the Ferrari but if you’d be more comfortable in something else it’s up to you.” Toni said.  
“Ferrari’s fine” Jughead replied; though he’d much rather be taking his Harley.  
When they arrived at the ball, he wasn’t at all surprised by the extravagance of the house. Stepping out of his car gave him a better view of the Pembrooke, it was huge. Bigger than huge.  
Looking around at the land though, he thought he could probably thoroughly enjoy a nice evening stroll around her gardens. What was he thinking, he was here to take some pictures so that the magazines would leave him be for a few weeks, not to wonder what it would be like to wander around her botanical garden, under the stars. Lord, he needed a drink.

Betty and Veronica pulled up in her Aston Martin and when they stepped out of the vehicle, all of the cameras were pointing at them. Veronica clasped Betty's hand into hers and whispered “Here goes nothing.”  
Betty squeezed her hand in response and they made their way into the house, smiling and waving when appropriate.  
As soon as they entered the ballroom, she felt the weight lift off of her shoulders. There were hundreds of people all smiling and laughing and drinking and she realised that whatever happened tonight, she would still make sure that she had a good time.  
“I'm going to go and get us a drink; will you be okay by yourself for a sec?” Veronica whispered into her ear.  
“I'll be fine,” Betty replied, releasing veronicas hand from her grip.  
Betty quickly scanned the room and immediately found an empty table where she decided to drop off her things. She began to walk over to the table when a voice behind her said, “Elizabeth Cooper? Is that you?”  
She turned around and gasped, “Archie! How have you been?” she said, leaning in and pulling him into a hug.  
“I'm good, I'm really good. Football season’s finished so I'm on a bit of a break at the minute, how about you? It’s been so long.” Archie said with a warm smile on his face.  
“Who’s this hunk?” Veronica’s voice sounded as she suddenly appeared, drinks in hand and shamelessly checking out the footballer.  
“This is Archie Andrews, me and him went on a fake date a few months ago,” Betty told her friend.  
“Well hello, Archie,” Veronica said in her most sultry voice.  
“It’s good to meet you, do you want to dance?”  
Betty smiled at them as they walked away hand in hand, when her and Archie had gone out, he had been so nice to her (platonically of course), and she knew that him and Veronica would get on just fine.  
Betty sat back down and took a sip of the champagne that Veronica had brought her; maybe she would ask someone to dance.  
Before she could even consider finding a partner a voice from behind her said “Hey Betts.”  
She froze in her spot and slowly turned around, “Hello Jughead.”  
“Can I sit?” he asked, motioning to the empty chair beside her.  
“Well yeah, it’s not like it’s my chair,” Betty replied looking up at him.  
He looked as if he was going to sit down, but stopped himself and said “Do you not want me to sit down?”  
Betty sighed and looked at the floor, “Why are you asking me that?”  
“Because for some reason you seem to want to piss me off until I walk away, so I'll ask again, do you not want me to sit down?” he huffed.  
Betty stood up and grabbed his hand, “No I don’t want you to sit down, I want you to come and dance with me.” she dragged him over to the dancefloor and they took their positions.  
Betty dances face to face with Jughead. Neither can speak. They dance for a moment in silence.  
“I do love a sarabande.” Betty spoke.  
“I agree, most invigorating.” He joked.  
They continue, for a moment, in silence.  
“It’s your turn to say something, Jughead – I talked about the dance, now you ought to remark on the size of the room or the number of couples.” Betty said.  
“I'm happy to oblige, please let me know what you’d most like to hear.” Jughead replied.  
“That’ll do for now, maybe I can observe that private balls are much pleasanter than public ones. But for now we may be silent.”  
“Do you talk as a rule while dancing?” Jughead asked.  
They are suddenly parted by the choreography of the dance. Betty is being whisked around the floor by an elderly man who smiles at her toothlessly; Betty looks back at Jughead who is dancing with a young lady. He stares at Betty as he dances. Betty smiles at her current partner in embarrassment. She spins again and is back in Jughead’s arms.  
“Yes, we often talk whilst dancing – it’s a great opportunity to meet new people.” Betty said, answering his earlier question. The dance finishes.  
“Can you meet me outside? Slip away when you get the chance?” Jughead proposes.  
“We’ll see.” she responded before Jughead walked away from her without looking back.  
Betty let out a breath that she didn’t realise she had been holding in.  
Later on that night as she wrapped up the pointless conversation she having with one of the many upper-class idiots in the room, she was finally able to sneak away into the gardens.  
She found Jughead sat on the bench inside of the bandstand, fidgeting with his sleeve.  
“You came?” Jughead said.  
“Did you expect me to not?” Betty asked, coming to sit beside him.  
Jughead looked at her for a moment before saying “Who’s Audrey?”  
Betty looked at him in confusion and he pointed to the plaque that had been engraved onto the bench they were sitting on.  
“Audrey Hepburn. We dedicated this whole garden to her when Veronica first bought the house. My garden has a bench with ‘Marilyn’ on it for Marilyn Monroe.” Betty explained.  
“I always preferred Marilyn. You know what they say, gentlemen prefer blondes.” He stated, grinning at her.  
“Look I'm sorry about the other day,” Betty whispered, changing the topic.  
He silently looked at her, waiting for her to continue.  
“You didn’t really do anything wrong, and I kicked you out. But you have to know that this is really hard for me.” Betty explained.  
“Why is it hard?” Jughead whispered.  
“Well for starters we barely even see each other. And then when we do see each other all we do is have sex!” Betty blurted out.  
“I don’t understand.” Jughead said.  
“You know more about me than anyone else in the whole world, and all we are is fuck-buddies” Betty said blatantly.  
“Is that really all we are?” Jughead said quietly.  
“I spent a long time working to be in the place I am today. And I'm not going to jeopardise it for some guy I sleep with every few months.”  
“If that’s all I am to you, then I totally understand.” Jughead replied, not looking at her.  
Everything Betty had planned on saying had flown out of her head and she had somehow managed to push him away again. She watched him stand up and give her a small nod before walking out of the bandstand, leaving her by herself.  
She wasn’t even aware of the tears falling from her eyes. She couldn’t believe how stupid she had been, she’d said such awful things to him and he hadn’t said anything back to her. Maybe that was the problem, everyone else she had ever been with had used her words against her and here she was pushing him away because of her own insecurities and all he’d done is sit there and take it.  
The tears kept falling, not even stopping when Veronica came out to find her many hours later, asking her how it had gone with her mystery boy. As soon as she had seen Betty's face though, her tone had changed to concerned and she was leading her up to the main suite. Veronica climbed into the bed next to Betty and said, “whatever he’s done to make you like this, he will not get away with” before sleep took over both girls’ bodies.  
The next morning Betty woke up later than she ever had. She felt an odd sense of Deja-vu from only a few weeks ago when she had been crying for a very similar reason.  
“Good morning sleepyhead” Veronica said walking into the room holding two mugs of coffee.  
Betty smiled appreciatively (and rather shakily, Veronica noticed) at her friend. “Thanks V, what would I do without you.”  
“You would manage just fine, because you are an amazing and strong woman.” Veronica insisted, “and whatever that boy did to you last night, I promise he will pay for.”  
“As much as I appreciate your support, it isn’t him you should be mad at.” Betty whispered, tears beginning to fall from her eyes once again.  
“Will you tell me what happened?” Veronica whispered, taking hold of Betty's hand.  
Betty nodded and looked at her friend, “I told him I wasn’t willing to jeopardise my career for some guy I just sleep with every few months.”  
Veronica gasped at her admission and studied Betty's tear-stricken face for a moment before saying “that’s reasonable, I suppose, but I thought your goal was to get him back, not to make him hate you!”  
“I know...” Betty cried, “I didn’t know what I was even saying and now I’ve made this whole situation so much messier than it needs to be and I don’t know what to do.”  
“Well... if you can’t be with him because of your career, I'm sure he understands. I mean he would know better than anyone how hard you worked to get to where you are today.” Veronica said, trying to wrap her head around her best friend’s situation.  
“I think that that’s the worst part,”  
“What is?” veronica asked.  
“It’s so crazy, I’ve worked so hard and so long for my place in this industry and...I think...I was completely wrong.” Betty whispered.  
“Wrong about what?”  
“I would give it all up to be with him.” Betty whispered, shakily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insta- @pinkandprejudice


	8. hometown blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few months pass by in a blur of shoots and meetings for Jughead. Him and Toni make the trip back to their hometown for her birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, some fangs and sweet pea in this chapter, i hope you enjoy it. as usual, i love you all !! <3

Chapter 8- hometown blues  
“What are men to rocks and mountains?”  
― Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice

The weeks after Veronica’s party were hard on Jughead. Not only had he lost and seemingly upset Betty, he had also had her tell him that her career was worth more than him, which was fair enough but it hurt nonetheless.  
Growing up, Jughead hadn’t had very many friends and most of the friends that he did have were part of his father’s gang and were more often than not drunk or high on some sort of illegal substance. He was no stranger to being told that he wasn’t enough, and to be told that by Betty probably shouldn’t have hurt him as much as it did.  
It was one month after the Betty incident and Jughead was fine. At least that’s what he kept telling himself. He was actually - career wise - doing really well. About a week ago ‘Vogue’ had reached out to him and requested he shoot the November edition. The Vogue. Any other person would’ve been ecstatic by an opportunity to photograph for probably the most read magazine in the world. Of course he had accepted their offer and that’s where he was now.  
He was alone in a room with one of the models, he had worked with this particular model before and he actually really enjoyed shooting her. Her name was Camilla and their conversations always made the room more comfortable and they always got great pictures whilst having a decent time, which wasn’t too often with all of the snobby models he was forced to work with.  
“Is this your first time working with Vogue?” Camilla asked.  
Click “Yeah, I was quite surprised when they reached out. Have you worked with them before?” Jughead responded.  
“No, first time.” Camilla answered.  
They took a few more pictures before Camilla said, “Has something happened to you? You’re not as chatty as you usually are.”  
“Am I usually chattier than this?” Jughead asked. Click  
“You’re avoiding the question,” she pointed out.  
“I’m not talking to you about my personal life Camilla.” Jughead snapped.  
Camilla thought for a moment before saying, “it might help to tell me about her.”  
“I'm not talking about her,” Jughead sighed.  
“Aha! So there’s a her!” Camilla exclaimed.  
Jughead groaned and lowered his camera, “You’re not going to give this up are you?”  
“Nope”  
Jughead sighed.  
“Basically, I was sort of seeing a girl, emphasis on the sort of because I wasn’t technically in a relationship with her, and she said some things to me on multiple occasions so we’ve stopped hanging out but I can’t get her out of my head.” Jughead said, inhaling sharply.  
Camilla stopped and stared at him for a second before saying “Wow.”  
“Sounds bad, huh?” Jughead winced.  
“Not really,” Camilla said softly.  
“What?” Jughead said, looking up at her.  
“I think that she’s probably confused.”  
“Yeah that’s what Toni keeps saying,” Jughead sighed.  
“I don’t know who Toni is and I don’t care but I do think that maybe you should give her some time to think, try to move on maybe? And if you can’t then you know what to do.” Camilla told him.  
Jughead looked surprised by her words and then said, “Thanks Camilla, that’s actually very nice of you.”  
“Anytime” she responded, “now take some more pictures of me!”  
Her laugh was drowned out by the click of Jughead’s camera. 

The month after that was much the same, Jughead tried to keep himself as busy as possible but when there really was nothing else for him to be doing, only one thing occupied his thoughts.  
The next month was slightly better and he managed to get some writing done. He had been to a creative writing class a couple of years ago and they had told him that he should write down the things that made him feel at home whenever he went into a slump. The only problem was that he didn’t much feel like he had a home at the minute.  
Two more months passed by in a blur of meetings and shoots, and before he knew it, it was Toni’s birthday.  
That night they were going to drive to their hometown and eat at their local diner as it was, to this day, Toni’s favourite restaurant.  
Jughead got ready in his room, opting to bring his beanie in his pocket just in case he felt uneasy. After all, his time spent in his hometown wasn’t a very happy one.  
Jughead arrived at Toni’s house in his classic mustang a couple of hours later, and had to sound the horn at least five times before she decided to grace him with her present.  
“Happy birthday!” Jughead said to her, throwing a badly wrapped parcel onto her lap.  
“Thanks, Jug.” Toni said, kissing him on the cheek.  
Jughead just smiled at her and semi-watched her open her gift as he kept the other half of his attention on the road. Toni ripped the wrapping paper from the box and gasped. She turned to look at Jughead with tears in her eyes and said, “You didn’t”  
Jughead just laughed at her shocked expression. He had got her a customised leather jacket with the old ‘Serpents’ logo embroidered onto the back. ‘The Serpents’ was the name of the gang that Jughead and Toni had left before they left for New York.  
Even though Jughead had mostly bad memories from his time with The Serpents, he and Toni had kept in touch with some of the men. They were meeting two of the men at the diner as another surprise for Toni.  
“I can’t believe you got me this, it’s so beautiful.” Toni said, tearfully tracing the lettering on the jacket.  
“That’s alright, it can also be a thank you for everything you do for me” he said.  
When they pulled up at the diner, Jughead sighed. He felt an odd sense of nostalgia coming back here. He wasn’t sure if it was the good kind or the bad kind.  
When they entered the diner they were greeted by a familiar voice saying, “Jughead Jones and Toni Topaz! It’s so good to see you back in town!”  
They turned and were met with a smiling Pop Tate, the owner of the diner. Then another voice from behind them said, “Didn’t know world famous stars came to this part of town.”  
“Sweet pea!” Toni exclaimed, jumping into his outstretched arms. Watching them hug was almost comical, her legs dangling above his ankles due to their large height difference.  
“How’ve you been, man?” the other man – Fangs - said to Jughead, holding out his hand for him to shake.  
“I’ve been good, what about you two? Anything interesting happen here since we left?” Jughead asked.  
“You are the most interesting thing to come out of this place, Jughead.” Sweet pea piped up, finally dropping Toni.  
They sat down at the booth they used to eat at when they were just kids. “it’s so weird being back here, I’ve actually really missed it,” Toni said.  
They drifted into easy conversation whilst the teenage waitress came to take their orders.  
“Well then, enough of that!” Sweet pea said, ending whatever pointless discussion they were having, “I want to hear about your love lives!”  
Toni rolled her eyes at their friend’s antics.  
“Well I, for one, went on a hot date with a red-headed chick and had the time of my life. Only problem is, is that our yoga class was cancelled and we didn’t think to exchange numbers so I haven’t seen her since!” Toni exclaimed.  
The men laughed at her romantic struggle before fangs said, “I was dating this bloke from the bar for a few months but I don’t think it was anything serious.”  
“I think that I have successfully slept with every woman in this whole town!” Sweet pea said, feigning excitement.  
“I can’t tell if you’re telling us that as a brag or as a complaint,” Toni said, and they all laughed.  
“What about you Jug?” Fangs asked, innocently.  
Toni cleared her throat awkwardly and said, “The burgers are just as good as they used to be!” her attempt to change the topic of conversation completely went over the two men’s heads as they awaited an answer from Jughead.  
“Erm...well...I liked a girl for a bit...I guess” Jughead stuttered. The men looked at him expectantly and he looked to Toni for support.  
“He was sleeping with someone for three years and he won’t tell her how he feels so she told him that she doesn’t want to sleep with him anymore because ‘it’s too complicated’ but we all know that she’s just not admitting her true feelings because he isn’t.” Toni blurted out.  
Sweet pea and Fangs sat back in shock. “Damn.” Fangs suddenly said, and suddenly he was laughing. And then Toni was laughing, and Sweet pea and then Jughead. They laughed for what felt like endless minutes.  
“Wow, Jughead. You win.” Sweet pea said, wiping at his eyes.  
Jughead smiled sheepishly at them all.  
“So tell us about her,” Fangs said, softly.  
“She’s...just different, you know? Like I want to know everything about her like no one else does, but she made it very clear that she didn’t want anything to do with me anymore” Jughead said, his face dropping.  
“Well...here’s to moving on!” Sweet pea exclaimed, raising his milkshake glass and clinking it with the rest of them.  
They all took a sip of their milkshakes before Toni turned to Jughead and said, “I know that it doesn’t matter now, but who is she? I'm assuming she’s someone famous?”  
Sweet pea and fangs looked interested now and Jughead nodded. “Betty Cooper.”  
“Betty Cooper as in...Elizabeth? One of the world’s most high in demand supermodels?” Fangs asked.  
“Nice one Jones!” Sweet pea said, holding his hand out for a high five, to which Jughead just scowled.  
Toni looked at him with a puzzled look, “so when did you first...you know?” she blushed.  
“Louis Vuitton, three years ago.” Jughead confirmed.  
“Jesus Christ.” Toni breathed.  
They dropped the topic and just enjoyed the rest of the evening at the diner before they got the cheque and then it was time for them to leave.  
“Thank you guys so much, I’ve had the best birthday ever” Toni said hugging both Sweet Pea and Fangs.  
“it was great to see you, we’ll come up for Jughead’s birthday next, okay?” Fangs promised.  
Toni smiled at the men and then grabbed Jughead’s hand, “Come on, let’s go home and get drunk whilst watching cheesy rom-coms?”  
Jughead chuckled and pulled her towards his car, waving at their friends.  
When they walked into the lobby of Jughead’s building, they were met with a drenched red-headed footballer.  
“Archie?” Toni gasped.  
“Toni! Happy birthday!” the man replied coming to give her a hug.  
“What the hell are you doing here?!” Toni asked incredulously.  
“What, did you think I wasn’t going to come and see my favourite girl on her birthday?” Archie laughed.  
“Are you coming up?” Jughead asked.  
“Oh no...That’s okay...I was just stopping by...” Archie answered, awkwardly.  
“No please come up! We’re going to watch rom-coms!” Toni insisted, and Archie only nodded.  
Later on that night, the three of them were sat on the couch singing to bohemian rhapsody completely smashed and having the time of their lives.  
Archie, Toni and Jughead grew up together, but unlike sweet pea and fangs, Archie lived on the Northside of town. Northsider’s didn’t typically associate themselves with the Southsiders, but Archie and his dad- Fred- had taken Jughead under their wing like no one else had. When his mom left, Jughead’s dad became an obsessive alcoholic and the lifestyle took its toll on Jughead.  
Fred had insisted that he move in with them for a few months whilst his dad was in rehab, and when he was with them, he felt like he had a home.  
“Guys guess what!” Archie suddenly shouted just as Freddie Mercury was singing about ‘Mamma mia’.  
“What?” Toni shouted back.  
“I got a girlfriend!” Archie replied.  
“Who is she?” Jughead asked.  
“Veronica!” Archie answered.  
“Veronica who, dumbass?” Jughead asked, sighing at his friend's drunken state.  
“Lodge dude! You know, the actress!”  
“Veronica...Lodge?” jughead repeated with a sigh.  
“The one and only!” Archie replied, before resuming his singing.  
Just his luck, Jughead thought. His best friend was dating his...ex’s...best friend. What rubbish.  
The rest of the night was spent with many movies, timeless songs, and another bottle of vodka. By the end of it, they were all so drunk that they fell asleep in Jughead’s living room, ABBA still playing in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insta- @pinkandprejudice


	9. just a girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jughead's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry is all i can say about this one. (love u all <3)

Chapter 9- just a girl  
“Her heart did whisper that he had done it for her.”  
― Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice

The past few months had been horrible for Betty. She couldn’t believe what she had done and didn’t even know what to do to make things right.  
“It’s his birthday next week,”  
Veronica groaned from her massage table next to Betty.  
“I thought you were over him.” Veronica said.  
“I am...” Betty said, “I'm just...observing.”  
Veronica sighed and turned to look at her friend, “Okay, it’s his birthday. What are you going to do about that?”  
“I don’t know” Betty said, “Maybe I'll get him a gift.”  
“Betty, it’s been months, please stop torturing yourself. He probably has a girlfriend by now!” Veronica sighed.  
“He doesn’t.” Betty snapped.  
“And how do you know that?” Veronica snapped back.  
“The media said so,”  
“And the media knows everything do they? What about you two shacking up? They managed to avoid that!” Veronica said, glaring at Betty.  
Betty was silent at that. She knew that Veronica was right. Jughead could be well into a new relationship by now and she wouldn’t even know. She hated the affect he still had on her.  
One good thing had come from that conversation though; Betty would get him a gift. She knew that she needed to apologise to him and she desperately hoped that after all this time, he didn’t hate her, or worse - have a girlfriend.  
Veronica had really gotten in her head with her whole ‘girlfriend’ insinuation. She thought that she knew Jughead well enough to know that he wouldn’t get a girlfriend so soon after her, but was it really so soon? It had been five months since she had ‘broken up’ with him, but not a second had gone by where she didn’t miss him. But she had a plan. And she was going to make things right.  
-three days later-  
“Betty! Where the hell are you? I’ve been calling you nonstop!” Veronica said through the phone.  
“Sorry! I’ve been in LA picking something up from my apartment there.” Betty explained.  
“What on earth could you have left there that you can’t borrow from me in New York?” Veronica exclaimed in bewilderment.  
“Nothing,” Betty mumbled.  
“Is there any particular reason why you want to stay with me in New York?” Veronica asked.  
“No, I just fancied a change of scenery.” Betty replied, defensively.  
“Whatever you say,” Veronica muttered before hanging up the phone.

Two days later, it was Jughead’s birthday.  
Jughead was planning to stay at his apartment all day, answering all of the birthday wishes he would likely get on all the different social media’s he used. Later on, Sweet pea, Fangs, Toni and Archie were going to be coming for a ‘small gathering’ as Toni had called it, knowing that he hated the idea of having a party.  
He woke up to the sound of loud knocking at the door.  
He walked over to the front door, not bothering to put a shirt on and opened the door, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
“Good morning Mr Jughead!” his neighbour, a polish woman named ‘Dorota’ exclaimed as he opened the door.  
“Hey Dorota, everything okay?” he winced at the harsh elevator lights.  
“Of course everything’s okay! I here to wish you a very happy birthday, in Poland we say ‘happy one hundred years’ so you have happy birthday forever!” the woman explained.  
“Oh...” Jughead said, “...that’s nice,”  
“It is very nice, I go now but please have many cake!” she said before vanishing back into her apartment.  
Jughead waved at her retreating figure. He often wondered if the woman was a full shilling. She was nice enough though, he thought.  
He went back into his bedroom and jumped into the shower before throwing on some mismatched clothes from his very messy wardrobe. His thoughts were once again interrupted by knocking on the door; he figured it was Dorota back to tell him about some ritual he had to perform to make sure witches didn’t curse him.  
He opened the door and began to say, “Look I appreciate your advice but I'm not that arsed about your hundred wishes Doro-“  
His mouth seemed to stop working when he opens the door - and there stands Betty - in a simple blue skirt and top.  
“Hi.” Betty whispered.  
“Hello.”  
“Well...how have you been?” Betty asked.  
“Fine. Everything much the same. Whereas you...I’ve watched in wonder. Awards, glory...” Jughead said.  
“Oh no. It’s all nonsense, believe me. I had no idea how much nonsense it all was – but nonsense it all is...” Betty waffled nervously. “I'm in New York for a press conference and so I'm just off – but I brought you this from home, and...”  
She gestures to quite a big wrapped parcel, flat – 3 foot by 4 foot, leaning against his overflowing bookshelf.  
“I thought I’d give it to you.” Betty explained.  
“Thank you. Shall I...” Jughead spoke.  
“No, don’t open it yet – I'll be embarrassed.” Betty said, chuckling nervously.  
“Okay – well, thank you. I don’t know what it’s for. But thank you anyway.” Jughead said.  
“I actually had it in my apartment in LA and just thought you’d...but, when it came to it, I didn’t know how to call you...having behaved so...badly, twice. But then...it’s your birthday, so I figured...the thing is...the thing is...” Betty rambled.  
“What’s the thing?” Jughead asked.  
“The thing is...I have to go away today but I wondered if I didn’t, whether you might let me see you a bit...or, a lot maybe...see if you could...like me again.” Betty said.  
There was a pause as Jughead took this in, and then his phone started ringing. They both jumped at the disturbance and Jughead said “Do you mind if I take this?”  
Betty shook her head and Jughead retreated into his bedroom.  
Betty looked at the books he kept on the shelf near the front door and smiled at her worn edition of ‘Pride and Prejudice’ that was there. She had given it to him last year when he’d asked what her favourite book was.  
Jughead returned a minute later looking slightly uneasy.  
“Sorry about that,” Jughead apologised.  
“That’s fine. There’s always a pause when the jury goes out to consider its verdict.” Betty joked. She stood there, silently awaiting his answer.  
“Betty. Look – I'm a fairly level-headed bloke. Not often in and out of relationships. But...” Jughead started.  
He couldn’t find the words. He couldn’t express what he was feeling.  
“...can I just say ‘no’ to your kind request and leave it at that?” Jughead said, quietly.  
Betty smile didn’t falter but he saw something flicker in her eyes as she said, “...Yes, that’s fine. Of course. I...you know...of course...I'll just...be getting along then...nice to see you.”  
“The truth is...” Jughead began, feeling that he needed to explain.  
“...with you, I'm in real danger. It took like a perfect situation, apart from that foul temper of yours – but my relatively inexperienced heart would, I fear, not recover if I was once again... cast aside, which I would absolutely expect to be. There are too many pictures of you everywhere, too many magazines. You’d go and I’d be... well, buggered, basically.”  
“I see.” Betty said, before pausing. “That reality is a real ‘no’, isn’t it?”  
“I live in Brooklyn. You live in Beverly Hills. Everyone in the world knows your name; my close friends get my name wrong most of the time.” Jughead joked, trying to justify his decision.  
“Okay. Fine. Fine. Good decision.” Betty said.  
Betty looked as if she was going to leave, but thought better of it.  
“The fame thing isn’t really real, you know. Don’t forget – I'm also just a girl. Standing in front of a boy. Asking him to love her.”  
There’s a pause. She kisses him on the cheek.  
“Goodbye.” She said.  
She vaguely gestures towards the package, then turns to leave. Leaving him.

They were at Toni’s place. The apartment was in the middle of being reconstructed. The pictures were gone off the walls – a kettle on a long extension lead sat on the bare table behind him. They all sat there in silence.  
“What do you think? Good move?” Jughead asked.  
“Good move: when all is said and done, she’s nothing special. I saw her taking her pants off and I definitely glimpsed some cellulite down there.” Toni answered with a nervous smile on her face.  
“Good decision. All models are mad as snakes” Sweet pea added.  
“Fangs – what do you think?” Jughead asked.  
“Never met her, never want to.” Fangs answered.  
“Brilliant. Archie?” Jughead said.  
“Absolutely. Never trust a blonde.” Archie replied.  
“Great. Excellent. Thanks.” Jughead whispered.  
Fred – Archie’s dad enters Toni’s apartment and says, “I was called and I came. What’s up?”  
“Jughead has just turned down Elizabeth Cooper” Toni told him.  
“You daft prick!” Fred exclaimed, earning himself shocked stares from everyone in the room.  
Toni was casually looking at the painting that sat beside Jughead. It’s a framed painting of one of the illustrations from Jane Austen’s ‘Pride and Prejudice’.  
“This painting isn’t the original, is it?” Toni asked him.  
“Yes, I think that one may be.”  
“But she said she wanted to go out with you?” Fangs suddenly asked.  
“Yes – sort of...” Jughead replied.  
“That’s nice.” Fangs said.  
“What?” Jughead asked in confusion.  
“Well, you know, anybody saying they want to go out with you is...pretty great...isn’t it...” Fangs stuttered.  
“It was sort of sweet actually – I mean, I know she’s acted and all that, so she can deliver a line – but she said that she might be as famous as can be – but also...that she was just a girl, standing in front of a boy, asking him to love her.”  
They’re all silent as they take in the line. It totally reserves their attitudes.  
There’s a pause and then, “Oh no. I’ve made the wrong decision, haven’t I?”  
They look at him. Fred does a big nod.  
“Archie, I need to use your phone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insta- @pinkandprejudice


	10. bewitched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead confesses his true feelings to Betty, but will she take him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cannot believe there is only one more chapter after this. thank you for following our incredible journey, i hope you love it as much as i do <3 ily

Chapter 10- bewitched  
“Till this moment I never knew myself.”  
― Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice

The red-head handed his phone over to Jughead.  
“Veronica?” Jughead spoke through the phone.  
V This is she, where’s Archie?  
J It’s Jughead. Jughead Jones. Look I need your help.  
V Forsythe? What do you need, and I'm only co-operating because this is Archie’s phone and I know he wouldn’t let just anyone use it.  
J I need you to tell me where Betty’s press conference is being held.  
V Press conference? Betty isn’t at a press conference, she’s just here visiting me at my house.  
J She told me she had come for a press conference?  
V Wait, you’ve spoken to Betty? When?  
J Look, I don’t have time to tell you right now, I just need to get to your house quick. I need to see her before she leaves.  
V I'll help you but can I ask why you need to see her?  
J I need to tell her that I love her.  
V What-? Oh my god, are you the boy?  
J She didn’t tell you who I was?  
V That doesn’t matter now, my address is 134 Charles Street. Hurry.  
J Okay, we’ll be there as quick as we can.  
Jughead hung up the phone before saying, “Toni, how fast is your car?”  
They pulled up to Veronica’s mansion about ten minutes later and Jughead briefly had time to wonder how many houses the woman actually owned.  
Veronica had opened the door for them before they had even gotten out of the car and looked shocked at amount of people that piled out of the vehicle.  
Jughead walked up to her and asked, “Where is she?”  
“Out back, follow me.” she answered leading him and his friends through her house and to the back doors. “She normally sits by the willow tree towards the back of the garden; I imagine you’ll probably find her there.”  
Jughead smiled, fondly thinking about her love of nature and all things Taylor Swift. He thanked Veronica and stepped into the garden.  
When Betty had got back from Jughead’s apartment, she hadn’t said anything to Veronica as she crept out into the garden and wandered through the evening mist, as the sun began to set.  
The mist was beginning to evaporate. From out of the mist in the distance a figure emerges. Her heart misses a beat. She is alone, vulnerable. Then she sees who it is.  
“Jughead?” she ponders in bewilderment.  
“What are you doing out here so late?” Jughead asked.  
“I needed to clear my head.” Betty answered simply.  
Betty didn’t know how to react, she looked up at Jughead.  
“Listen,” Jughead began. “When I saw you in my apartment this morning, I had hope, as I had scarcely allowed myself to before.”  
Betty is silent.  
“If your feelings from this morning are the same...”  
Betty gazed at him.  
“I would have to tell you...” Jughead started.  
“...you have bewitched me body and soul and I love...I love...I love you. And never want to be parted from you from this day on.”  
Betty looks at him.  
Jughead stares at her for a reply.  
A tear rolls down Betty’s cheek.  
“Well...” Betty whispered, “...I am very happy to inform you that not only are my feelings the same as they were this morning...”  
Jughead chuckled.  
“...there are no other words which could give me greater pleasure.”  
Jughead stared at her. They both began to cry, Jughead very, very slowly and gently touches her face. She closes her eyes. They kiss. She touches his face with her hand, deepening the kiss and grasping onto the collar of his loose-fitting shirt. He pulls away and places his forehead against hers.

The place is in an uproar. Veronica, Toni, Archie, Fred, Sweet Pea and Fangs were all gathered, fretting terribly about Betty’s response. Then through the window, Veronica saw Betty lead Jughead along the duck board across the moat. Betty enters the house and everybody starts.  
“Is everything okay...” Veronica spoke up first.  
Jughead followed Betty in and Betty takes his hand.  
All of their friends exclaim at the gesture. They cheer and holler as Toni jumps into Jughead’s arms; Veronica pulling Betty into a hug.  
Suddenly Fangs said, “Tell me if I'm out of line, but I'm bloody starving and it is still Jughead’s birthday so...”  
Veronica laughed at him and put her arm around Archie, “Toni? Is it? Do you think you could order some pizzas? I'll set up the living room with trays and blankets and we can give Jughead the slumber party I'm sure he secretly wanted!”  
Jughead didn’t even have it in him to bother about the term ‘party’. Quite frankly, he had never, ever been happier.  
“Wait!” Betty said suddenly pulling away from him.  
“What?” Jughead asked, sounding concerned.  
“There’s just one other person I want to invite, is that okay?” Betty asked.  
Veronica nodded as her friend left the room in search of her cosiest blankets.  
Not even an hour later, they were all sat around Veronica’s fireplace eating the pizzas that they had ordered. Cheryl had shown up about half an hour ago, being the other person that Betty had invited. Toni was very happy about this.  
Any onlooker would’ve thought they’d been friends forever. Fred had left before the pizzas had arrived, claiming that he had to get up in the morning, but Jughead suspected that he was actually leaving because he didn’t want to intrude.  
Betty looked around at the strange group of people she was with and decided that this might just be the happiest moment of her life.  
Veronica was sat on the chaise lounge, messily feeding Archie a slice of pizza, Sweet pea and Fangs were arguing over whether chocolate or strawberry was the superior ice-cream flavour, and Toni was sat on the floor with Cheryl, discussing their best methods for managing celebrities.  
Betty turned and found Jughead gazing at her. He had that look in his eyes; the one she couldn’t quite identify. Only now she knew exactly what it was. She leant up to kiss him softly on the lips, and she knew that he was hers. He had been for a long time.  
“When did you know?” Betty whispered against his lips.  
“Know what?” he asked, just a soft.  
“That you loved me,” she whispered, reeling at how natural the word felt to use.  
“By the pond, that day when you said that you would never tire of looking at me.” he answered immediately.  
She looked taken aback by his confession before saying, affectionately, “You remember that?”  
“I remember every conversation we’ve ever had.” He whispered, and kissed her again.  
They pulled away and Betty said to the whole group, “A toast!”  
“...to Jughead on his birthday, and to an extended group of friends that I hope stay forever.”  
“To Jughead and to friends!” they all toasted, clinking their glasses.  
“I love you.” she whispered.  
“I love you back.” He replied, and he did. He loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insta- @pinkandprejudice


	11. evermore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a series of events following their getting together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it, it's finished! I want to cry. I have had the most fun writing this and I hope you've enjoyed reading it. (ps-if you want to see what betty is wearing to the met gala just search 'dakota johnson brandon maxwell' and for jughead just 'cole sprouse 2018 met gala') anyway...enjoy some snippets into the future of their relationship. thank you all so much for reading i love you more than I can even explain. have the best day <3

Chapter 11- evermore  
“You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.

-Mr. Darcy”  
― Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice

The week after Jughead’s birthday had been one of the best of Betty’s life. She and Jughead had floated around in a love filled haze and not even Cheryl’s insistence that Betty needed to get back to work could deter their moods.  
She decided to stay in New York for a few more weeks before they decided properly how they were going to handle the distance and the schedules. By the end of the month, when Betty still hadn’t left New York, Jughead suggested they just move in together.  
Veronica argued that it was too soon and that, if she wanted to be near him she could always just move in with her, but both Jughead and her were adamant about the fact that it was a good decision. They had wasted years waiting around and now that they were really doing this, they were going to do it properly.  
So the month after that, Sweet pea, Fangs and Archie were all carrying Betty’s Los Angeles belongings in boxes up into Jughead’s apartment. The media inevitably caught wind of Betty’s move but didn’t have enough information to publish anything too telling so their relationship remained a secret.  
They had both spoken about how they were planning on announcing their togetherness to the public and hadn’t yet come to a decision, wanting to spend as much time in solidarity as possible.  
Sweet pea and Fangs had finally decided to move out of their small hometown and to New York where they could be nearer to their friends. Veronica and Archie moved into Veronica’s New York house together. And since Betty moving meant Cheryl had to move with her, Toni had offered Cheryl the spare room at her apartment, so really everything was beginning to fall into place for the group.  
“Are you going to miss LA?” Jughead had asked Betty one night as they cuddled on his couch – on their couch.  
“Probably not. It never really felt like home.” Betty answered honestly.  
“What does feel like home?” Jughead asked her, remembering his creative writing class from all those years ago.  
“Here. New York. Anywhere that you are, basically.” Betty had told him. Any other words were forgotten for that night as he pinned her down and kissed her passionately.  
-Two months later-  
Betty woke up in her and Jughead’s bed and went to check her phone. She opened Instagram and gasped, shaking Jughead awake.  
“What?” Jughead spoke, groggily.  
Betty momentarily forgot why she’d even woken him up at the sound of his sexy morning voice, and suddenly she was too turned on to even think.  
“Betty,” Jughead laughed, “you’re drooling, sweetheart.”  
She frowned at his cockiness and showed him her phone.  
“Look,” she said, “Archie and Veronica have announced their relationship!”  
“That’s cool...but was it really worth waking me up for?” Jughead asked playfully.  
“If that’s going to be your attitude, then I'm not going to kiss you all day!” Betty huffed.  
Jughead laughed and pulled her to him, tickling her sides.  
“Stop! Juggie please!” she squealed.  
“You going to kiss me?” Jughead teased.  
She knew she wouldn’t have lasted long even if she tried.

-The first Monday in May-  
This was it, Betty thought. This was the day that they would be announcing their relationship to the public! She was half excited and half nervous. She was mostly excited though.  
They had been planning it for weeks and had come to the conclusion that, what better place to announce your relationship than at the biggest event of the year - The Met Gala.  
They both knew that they had no obligation to ‘announce’ or tell anyone about their relationship but they had decided together that at some point they would have to face reality. And their reality was the media and the public.  
She took a shaky breath.  
Betty had been to The Met Gala three times in her career and had loved it every time, with the extravagant themes the outfits were always spectacular and she loved seeing what everyone came up with each year, and this year was going to be no different.  
She knew that Jughead had also been to The Met Gala a few times so she hoped the experience would be more exciting than nerve wracking for the both of them.  
To the gala, she was wearing a bridal-inspired Brandon Maxwell. The ensemble was made up of a white satin bralette and a ball gown-inspired skirt.  
Jughead would be wearing an old Hollywood look, with a long-line coat, no socks and cropped pants, Jughead was channelling the greats when it came to the fashionable men of the early nineteen hundreds.  
They pulled up outside of the museum in their limousine and Betty automatically tensed up.  
“We’ll be fine.” Jughead whispered into her ear kissing her cheek and taking hold of her sweaty palms.  
Betty and Jughead get out of the car; she was holding his hand – she, looking ultimately gorgeous. The cameras began to click immediately as they began to walk the red carpet, posing when asked to.  
They did everything they would usually do, but this time they did it together so, she found, it was infinitely better.  
-One month later-  
The magazine ‘Vogue’ had reached out to them both, asking if they would be willing to do a couples shoot and be on the cover. After bickering about it for a while, Betty had eventually managed to persuade Jughead to do the shoot.  
He was apprehensive to do it because, being a photographer, he was usually more behind the scenes, but Betty's promise of the reward he would receive from her afterwards was plenty enough to make him have a change of heart.  
So that month’s edition of Vogue featured a very happy couple in a very sexy photoshoot. And true to her word, Betty had given him a night to remember.

Jughead wasn’t really much of a social media person, and he had noticed that neither was Betty. She probably posted more than him as being one of the world’s most famous supermodels; you had to have something for people to work on. He posted his photography much more than he posted his personal life. And since being with Betty, whenever they went out on hikes or outings, he would often take his camera with him. He would take pictures of her doing all sorts of things and keep them in his personal collections, but on the odd occasion he would post one on his Instagram.  
One day they were sat in their apartment, Betty leant against the foot of the sofa and Jughead sprawled out against the arm.  
“Jesus Christ,” Jughead suddenly said.  
Betty put her book down and turned to look at him.  
“What?” She asked.  
“Come and look at this,” he said gesturing to his laptop.  
She climbed onto the couch and on top of him saying, “Show me.”  
“Hi,” he said noticing that in this new position, she was lay on top of him.  
She kissed him on the lips before saying, “What did you want to show me?”  
He turned his laptop to where she could see it and on picture of her that he had taken in a flowy floral dress in the meadows they had visited the day before.  
“What about it?” she asked curiously.  
“Look at the likes,” he smirked.  
Her eyes widened and she looked at him, “When did you post this?”  
“About three hours ago.” he smiled.  
She gasped, “Eleven million likes in three hours? Oh my god, we’ve broken the internet.”  
He laughed and said, “I think people are more invested in our relationship than we are.” She giggled and closed her eyes, feeling content and happy in his arms.  
-One year later-  
“How far away are you, Ronnie?” Jughead asked Veronica through his cell phone.  
“Just turning into Tiffany’s now!” she shouted back at him.  
“Okay, okay. No need to shout.”  
“Nonsense! This is singlehandedly the most important day in your life, shouting is mandatory!” Veronica exclaimed.  
Jughead laughed and hung up the phone as he spotted her approaching him.  
“I brought hats and sunglasses for us; we don’t want the media knowing about this before Betty does.” Veronica said, handing him a baseball cap and some huge sunglasses.  
“Good thinking.” He said, the approval clear in his voice.  
Jughead had been planning to propose to Betty for about three months now. He had known from the first time he’d met her that she had ruined all other women for him, but after two years of official dating, he was going to ask her to marry him.  
He had told Veronica his plans a month prior and she had hugged him and kissed him and scolded him for not telling her sooner. He knew that he was lucky to have someone like Veronica helping him with these kinds of things because realistically, without her he was useless.  
“I hope you don’t mind, but I invited Chic. He’s the only other person that knows but I knew he’d really want to be a part of this. Please don’t be mad.” Veronica said sheepishly.  
Jughead laughed at her guilty face and said, “it’s fine, don’t worry about it.”  
Jughead had only met Betty's brother a handful of times but he saw how close he and Betty were, and they had immediately become friends.  
“Hey Jughead, Veronica” Chic suddenly said, running up to them, seemingly out of breath.  
“Shush!” Veronica hissed at him, “You can’t use our names or the paparazzi will know it’s us, we are not about to ruin this for Betty!”  
Chic apologized sheepishly and Jughead brushed it off, much more relaxed than Veronica and said, “We ready?”  
They both nodded and they walked into the store.  
They walked out of the shop many hours later, successfully having picked a ring for his (hopefully) future wife. Now all that was left to do was put their plan into action.  
He had known from the start where he was going to propose. He was going to ask her to marry him at the same place that he realised that he loved her, even if he was too scared to admit it at the time. Then afterwards (assuming she said yes) he would take them back to their apartment where all of their closest friends would be waiting. He hadn’t planned ahead of that but he hoped that they could have a takeaway as a group and celebrate Betty and his engagement, if everything went according to plan.  
-Later on that day-  
They demounted Jughead’s Harley hand in hand and walked towards the river.  
“We have such beautiful memories here.” Betty stated, gazing at him lovingly.  
“We do, don’t we?” Jughead answered, sitting down by the edge of the water and pulling her next to him.  
“You know...” Betty whispered, “...I fall more and more in love with you every day.”  
He stared at her for a moment before looking out at the gently flowing water and saying, “There’s this quote, it goes ‘She was my North, my South, my East and West. My working week and my Sunday rest.’ And I I thought it was so cheesy, but at the same time I realised that it is exactly how I feel about you.”  
“It is?” she whispered in disbelief.  
He nodded.  
“Nobody’s ever loved me like you do.” She said, leaning in to kiss him.  
Looking at her in this moment he knew that this was the perfect time for him to do it, so he pulled away and looked back out over the river.  
“I know our time together hasn’t been the easiest...” he started, still not looking at her.  
“...all the things that happened...I’m wanting to put them aside...and ask you to end my agony...” he stumbled.  
“I don’t understand.” Betty whispered.  
“I love you. Most ardently.” Jughead said.  
Betty stared at him.  
“Please do me the honour of accepting my hand.” He whispered, holding out the small black box.  
A tear slipped down Betty’s cheek. She looked at him for a moment.  
“Like I said...” she began, her voice shaky, “...I love you more and more every day.”  
Jughead let out a sigh of relief and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her like he never had before.  
She pulled away, tears of pure joy covering her face. She held out her hand and he slipped the diamond onto her ring finger.  
“I love you, my Goddess Divine,” he teased, touching his nose to hers.  
“I love you more, my dear.” she said, kissing him once more.  
They left the river happier than either of them could only ever imagine being.  
Betty had more tears to shed that night, as she unlocked the door to their apartment and was met with a squealing Veronica.  
“Oh my god you’re back! What did you say?” she asked, nervously.  
“I said yes!” Betty replied, holding out her ring bearing hand.  
There was loud whooping and cheering as Betty registered the other people in the room.  
There was Archie, stood behind Jughead and clapping him on the back as Toni gave him a bear hug. Sweet pea and Fangs were stood watching the interaction as Fred made his way over to jughead. Cheryl and Kevin were there, smiling at her. And then-  
“Betty!”  
“Chic!” she said, jumping into her brother’s arms.  
“You’re getting married!” he exclaimed. She laughed, a huge genuine smile plastered onto her face.  
She pulled away from her brother and walked over to where Jughead was talking to Fred.  
“Sorry to interrupt, but do you mind if I steal Jughead away for a second?” she asked.  
Fred nodded and she dragged him into their bedroom.  
“Did you do all this?” she asked him lovingly.  
“Well...yeah, most of it anyway...Veronica and Chic helped me pick out the ring.” He informed her modestly.  
“I love you a really fucking unbelievable amount, do you know that?” she said, cheekily.  
“You’re so hot when you swear,” he said. A shit eating grin on his face. He didn’t say anything else, just leaned down to take her lips in a passionate kiss.  
They were full on making out when they heard a voice from outside the room say, “Stop making out, you have guests! Let’s order some food to celebrate, I'm hungry!”  
“Cockblocker.” Jughead muttered.  
Betty pulled away from him blushing and said, “How do they even know we’re making out?”  
Jughead shrugged with a laugh and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the room.  
“Chinese?” Jughead asked, and everyone cheered.  
Half an hour later they were all gathered around the dining table eating a very pricey takeout. Betty looked around at her strange group of friends and realised that this was all she had ever wanted, a family. And she had never felt such an overwhelming feeling of love as she had in that moment, so she smiled and ate.  
That night, Betty and Jughead sat on their balcony sharing a bottle of wine.  
“How are you this evening, my dear?” Jughead asked.  
“Very well. Only I wish you would not call me ‘my dear’.” Betty replied.  
“Why?” Jughead said.  
“Because that’s my endearment for you! You know what you may call me.” she teased.  
“No, I don’t think I do. You’ll have to remind me.” he joked.  
“Well, since you asked, I thought of a new one.” Betty said.  
“Oh, do tell” Jughead laughed.  
“You must call me sweetheart. Because I'm your sweetheart.” Betty teased.  
“Okay, my sweetheart, and...what shall I call you when I'm cross? ‘Mrs. Jones’?” Jughead chuckled.  
Betty, smiling, said “No! No. you may only call me ‘Mrs. Jones’...when you are completely, and perfectly, and incandescently happy.”  
Jughead snickered, “Then how are you this evening...Mrs. Jones?” he kissed her forehead.  
“Mrs. Jones,” he kissed her left cheek.  
“Mrs. Jones,” he kissed her nose.  
“Mrs. Jones,” he kissed her right cheek.  
“Mrs. Jones,” they kissed.  
-Ten months later-  
Jughead had been called in for a press conference to discuss his poetry book that was due to be released in three months.  
He was sat at a table with Toni and some other people from on his team, and he was surrounded by cameras.  
“Okay, we only have time for what we have time for so please don’t push. I'm sure you are all aware of the certain rules you have to follow in regard to questions? Follow them.” Toni spoke sharply to the crowd of journalists and cameramen.  
Toni pointed to a man wearing a striped jumper to ask the first question.  
“What kind of poetry does your book consist of?”  
“A lot of romantic poems if I'm honest, love is often what I want to write about so it’s mostly what’s in the book.” Jughead answered, smiling at the man.  
Toni pointed at the next person who asked, “What inspired you to write this book or just write in general?”  
“Oh, loads of things. My photography, every picture I take tells a story by itself so sometimes I'm just putting words with the pictures. Erm...my friends definitely. And my lovely wife. She's my biggest supporter and she's my muse for both writing and photography.” Jughead answered.  
The man that asked the question nodded his thanks and Toni pointed at the next person.  
“What are the things that make you feel at home?”  
Jughead looked up at the man and gasped. He knew him. It was the teacher of the creative writing class he’d been to all those years ago.  
“Only questions about the book ple-“ Toni started before Jughead whispered something in her ear.  
“The things that make me feel like home...” Jughead began with a smile.  
“Well...there’s nothing better than Fred’s home cooked meals. The sound of people yelling in the street. The lights when I land at JFK. The cold wind when it hits me in the face” he said before, “I only feel the ground under my feet when Betty’s standing next to me. Those are the things that make me feel at home.”  
The man smiled knowingly at Jughead and nodded at him, before turning and leaving the conference.  
That night, when he unlocked the door to their apartment he walked straight over to the sofa where Betty was lay.  
“Good day?” she asked, not looking up from her book.  
“Yeah. It was a good day.” He said leaning down to kiss her softly.  
“What about you?” he asked her.  
“Wonderful, I think the morning sickness is starting to wear off.” She said, gesturing to her rounded belly.  
“That’s good. What are you reading?” Jughead asked, sitting down and pulling Betty’s feet onto his lap.  
“Pride and prejudice.” She smiled.  
“Again?” he asked in wonder.  
“It’s timeless and you know it” she quipped.  
He laughed at her. He could only hope that he would always be as happy as he was in this one moment.  
Soon they would be living in a countryside house with a little one running at their feet. Everything was perfect and he and his Mrs. Jones were utterly, perfectly and incandescently happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that's it! the end! thank you for sticking with me, i cant ever thank all of you enough. please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it (as always its totally okay if you don't). enjoy the rest of your day/week and i love you so much  
> insta- @pinkandprejudice


End file.
